1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, image processing apparatus, image processing method, and non-transitory computer-readable medium and, more particularly, to image processing and printing of scanned image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a use to browse and print, from a PC, data obtained by scanning and digitizing an original. In this case, when a scanned document is digitized and saved, the image data is saved after undergoing image processes such as image sharpening, paper rotation, and page separation in consideration of browsability on a PC or terminal used to browse digital data. In some cases, the image data undergoes OCR by taking account of reprocessing of a digital document and diversion of data.
When the user prints a document which has been digitized and saved, he manually designates a page layout and finishing processing such as punching or stapling.
As a technique of outputting digital image data, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-126607, original information and user identification information are encoded in advance at the hidden information portion of an image. Then, a user who operates a copying machine is specified. If the operating user matches the user identification information at the hidden portion, the hidden portion is decoded and the image is printed; if they do not match each other, the image is printed together with the hidden information. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-146927, when the user designates a printing use in printing, the contents of restoration processing are changed to perform use-specific printing.
A user who prints digital data obtained by digitizing and saving an original is not always a user who grasps all the contents of the original. For example, when an original is bound, the user may make finishing settings and print settings different from those of the original. In a printing result with such output settings, the body region may be spoiled owing to, for example, the difference of the binding position. In a case in which a user instructed to print digital data prints mechanically without knowing the origin of the digital data, it is difficult to designate a use at the time of printout as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-146927.
A user who handles many fixed-form documents decides an output form for each paper use in most cases. For example, for a document such as a trial record, the format of a paper document is determined, and data is desirably printed out in the same format as that of the original. In contrast, a paper such as a fee statement or voucher is digitized, saved, and undergoes OCR to extract data for use in calculation of an amount claimed. Then, the data is pasted to the same format as a requested accompanying material after printing. In this printing use, the user wants to print the data in the same direction as that of browsing data regardless of the orientation of the original in scanning, composite the data with the form of the requested accompanying material, and print.
To reliably print scanned digital data by everyone in accordance with a use, it is necessary to convert image data and make print settings in accordance with the state of an original in scanning and the use of the document.